Family Ties and a Healing Mistress
by Alice Lynch
Summary: Hermione walked up to the old looking estate, with her vision blurred that's how it looked anyway. She made it to the door before she collapsed against it. Lucius felt someone enter his wards and walk up to the door. Lucius walked over to the door and opened it carefully with his wand drawn. "Granger?" He asked a little confused; although he would recognize that curly head of brown
1. Unexpected House Guests

Hermione walked up to the old looking estate, with her vision blurred that's how it looked anyway. She made it to the door before she collapsed against it. Lucius felt someone enter his wards and walk up to the door. Lucius walked over to the door and opened it carefully with his wand drawn. "Granger?" He asked a little confused; although he would recognize that curly head of brown hair anywhere; it was Hermione's turn to look up at him a little confused.

"H-how did I- why?" She stuttered out then collapsed against the door frame.

"Shit…" He cursed and bent down to pick her up. Lucius scooped her up then took her inside; setting her down on the couch he gently tried to rouse her. "Miss Granger, wake up. Come on that's it, wake up…" He cooed gently as she started to stir.

"M-Mr. Malfoy? Why?" She asked confused, as she should have been, the Malfoys have been nothing but trouble for her.

"You were outside, I wouldn't let you die, Miss Granger, if anything, after time I have come to respect you very much. It would be a shame if you were to die of this at your age." He explained and gently helped her sit up as he lit a fire with his wand. "Tippy." He called the house elf.

"Yessir! What does the master need from Tippy, Sir?" She asked with a smile, happy to be able to do _something_. "Or the Misses?" She asked politely, with a bow.

"Blankets and some food, soup please." Lucius said and Tippy nodded then left with a crack making Hermione wince. "I'm sorry my dear, that's one thing that can't be helped." Lucius told her as he made a glass of water appear and helped her sip on it slowly.

"T-thank you, Mr. Malfoy… b-but I don't want to impose…" Hermione said, attempting to get up, only to become dizzy forcing her to sit back down.

"No, come now my dear, you should really stay. You're not well." He explained to her gently and Tippy cracked back in. Lucius thanked her with a small smile and bow of his head as he took the blankets and draped them around her cold form.

"O-Okay..." She agreed then made room for him to sit with her. Lucius chuckled and moved over to her with the bowl of soup and plate of bread. He magically moved a small table over to them then scooted closer to her. Lucius put a light cooling charm on the soup and held a spoon up to her mouth. Hermione blushed at this but took it anyway, albeit slowly. She wouldn't have been able to keep it steady if she would have tried to feed herself. After a few spoonful's she _accio_ -ed a piece of bread to her and munched on it carefully, making sure not to make a mess. Lucius smiled at her and moved to get up. "A-ah, Mr. Malfoy, I'm sorry if I have kept you from anything…" She admitted looking down sheepishly. Lucius wondered where her usual know-it-all self was hiding at the display of such a persona.

"No, no, only some reading. If you would like..." He started and looked her over, noticing half of the soup is gone and she ate two and a half pieces of bread. "As I was saying, perhaps if you feel up to it, I could escort you to the library?" Lucius asked making his way back over to her. Then all of the sudden Hermione's face lit up and a small smile graced her lips.

"I would love to…" She admitted quietly, looking up into his, dare she think beautiful blue-grey eyes, they were just captivating. "Are you sure I'm not imposing, I mean I wouldn't want to upset anyone by being here." She looked sheepish again so Lucius walked over to her and offered his hand.

"My dear it is only you and I, you must not have heard about Narcissa." Lucius explained as she bit her lip then moved the blankets and took his hand.

"I thought they were only rumors, so you two really divorced then?" Hermione asked curiously as Lucius tucked her hand in the crook of his elbow. Hermione smiled and held onto his arm with her other hand above the one in the crook of his arm. Lucius nodded but beamed down at her as she folded the blankets with a flick of her hand.

"Such power for a young witch like yourself." He praised her and Hermione's cheeks flushed, she looked down hiding behind her hair. Lucius saw it as a chance to get a little closer and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Come now Miss Granger you shouldn't hide such a pretty face." He chastised her playfully. She let out a small giggle then covered her mouth. Lucius flashed her a bright smile and continued to lead the way. About half way there Hermione found herself leaning into him and resting her head on his arm. Lucius stopped and looked down at her. "Miss Granger? Are you quite alright?" He asked suddenly worried, while he didn't mind having her lean against him, he hoped that it wasn't because of her weak state.

"Yes, quite." She smiled up at him then laid her head against his arm again. Lucius smiled back, reaching over to smooth some of the hair out of her face. Hermione bit her lip and leaned into his hand; Lucius chuckled at her and moved his arm to wrap around her waist, holding her against his person. "Thank you, you know you're really warm." Hermione admitted nuzzling against his side, leaning her head against his chest.

"Am I now?" He asked with a small smirk; Hermione nodded smiling brightly up at him as he led her to the library. Lucius opened the door walking them both into the library; Lucius led her over to a plush couch and sat down next to her.

"M-may I just lay here for a few minutes and rest?" Hermione asked as Lucius held her against his side

"Of course, my dear! Take as long as you need to rest. I'm sure you are tired." He soothed her as he rubbed her back gently. Hermione nodded and soon found herself beginning to fall asleep curled into his side.

"T-thank you, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione told him as she was almost asleep.

"Oh, please, call me Lucius, alright Hermione?" He asked and she nodded slightly, already out.


	2. Bedtime Notes

Chapter Text

Lucius smiled down at her and _accio_ -ed his book to continue reading. He shuffled back against the couch and made a foot rest pop out then leaned back with her curled up on his chest. After a while Lucius felt Hermione stir so he glanced down at her, he had made it a good third through his book. "Well good morning, do you feel a little better?" The blonde wizard asked and she looked up at him sleepily, rubbing cutely at her eyes with a yawn. Hermione nodded as she laid her head back down on his chest snuggling against him. In turn Lucius wrapped his arm further around her waist holding her close as she skimmed over the book he was reading. It was a book on potions.

"Interested in potions all of the sudden?" Hermione questioned with a small laugh. Lucius chuckled as well and shook his head.

"I've always been interested in potions, but this is to help a friend out with some extensive work on a potion for his shop. You actually know him, Severus Snape. I believe you saved him after the war." Lucius explained and Hermione nodded with a small sheepish smile.

"Yes, I did. It's good to hear that he is doing well." Hermione said then got up carefully. "Maybe we could talk more about this tomorrow, but I would much appreciate if I could go to sleep." Hermione admitted with a small blush and a yawn. ((I swear every time I type 'yawn' I yawn XD))

"Of course, let me escort you to your room." Lucius stood then offered his arm to her. Hermione smirked lightly and moved past his arm to nuzzle against his side. Lucius smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Tippy, ready the guest suite." Lucius called out and Hermione smiled, even though she felt as if she is being a bother, at least Lucius seemed fine with it. He probably was happy to have some company here now. "Your room is across from mine so if you need anything at all, don't hesitate to come find me or call for Tippy, I just must ask you not to give her any clothes like your days at Hogwarts." Lucius explained with a small smirk. Hermione blushed and ducked her head in to hide her flushed cheeks.

"Those days are long over, Mr. Malf- I mean Lucius..." She corrected herself as he opened the door to her chambers. The room was adorned in emerald green, white and black. The room was lit with candles and there was a bath already drawn for her in the in-suite bathroom. Hermione turned to look at Lucius and smiled brightly at him. "Thank you, so much, Lucius." She told him and he smiled taking her hand in his, brushing his lips across the knuckles. Hermione smiled shyly as he let her hand go and bowed elegantly.

"Sleep well, Hermione." He bid her goodnight then excused himself from the room.

"Good night, Lucius." She replied before he closed the door. Hermione found a night gown on her bed and picked it up, going to the bathroom. She took a relaxing bath and sighed as she laid her head against the tub's side. When she was done she dressed in the clothes Lucius had left her with and slipped in the bed. Once she was situated in the bed she called for Tippy. "Tippy?" Hermione asked sheepishly.

"Yes? What can Tippy get for the Misses?" Tippy questioned smiling brightly. Hermione smiled back and gathered all of her clothes, the house elf had even laid out undergarments. She walked back to Tippy.

"When you get a chance, could you please wash these?" Hermione asked timidly. Tippy nodded enthusiastically before taking them from her.

"Of course does the Misses need anything else? Tippy will leave these on the dresser when they are done. But Master has some clothes for you for tomorrow." The little house elf explained.

"Alright Tippy, then you can just do those tomorrow, alright?" Hermione asked politely.

"Yes ma'am." And with a crack Tippy was gone. Hermione smiled to herself and decided to send a note to Lucius. She grabbed her wand and a piece of paper; she wrote a quick note then with a careful charm she folded it into a butterfly and sent it to find Lucius. Lucius was in the library when a paper butterfly landed on his book. He smiled and opened it with a tap of his wand. In a very neat and practiced scrawl it read:

 ** _Lucius, thank you for everything. I love the nightgown. ~H_**

Lucius took a piece of paper and quickly wrote back:

 **** ** _I used these when I went to Hogwarts. You may keep the dress if you would like. I hope you sleep well. \Lucius/_**

Lucius formed it into a phoenix and sent it. Hermione smiled as she read the note, then replied.

 ** _Thank you! Really? I'm surprised that you did, maybe you could teach me how to do a few more complicated forms. I hope you also sleep well. Hermione_**


	3. Morning Mishaps

She sent it and went to sleep casting the candles out. As Lucius read it he smiled it and put it in his pocket. When he got to his room he put the notes in his drawer by the bed, as did Hermione. They both slept surprisingly well that night. Until Hermione woke with a start early in the morning. She got up and brushed her hair, as well as she could anyway. Then Hermione brushed her teeth and put the slip, then the dress which were both laid out for her. The dress was a beautiful green, form fitting but also free flowing, it went down maybe a few inches above her knees; if she were to twirl it would flare out, but it wasn't poufy. The neckline was flattering but not too low cut; and the sleeves were black lace with vines and flowers which went all the way to her hands and draped over them hands elegantly. Hermione slipped on her black flats and walked out of her room and decided to see if Lucius was awake and downstairs. She didn't really feel like a stranger in the house so she walked around freely. When she made it to the dining room she heard someone behind her.

"Granger? What the bloody hell are you doing in my house?!" He yelled at her. Hermione flinched back and took her wand out just in case. "Why are you here, going to curse me in my own home?" Draco stalked towards her then tackled her to the floor holding his want to her throat.

"N-No Malfoy g-get off!" She yelled as loud as she could, hoping to get someone's attention. The next thing she knew there were another pair of footsteps in the room. She looked up, through teary eyes to see Lucius.

"Draco let her go this instant!" Lucius yelled in a commanding tone. Draco growled and looked down at her.

"But father, she's a filthy Mudblood!" Draco tried to protest then Lucius came up behind him grabbing him by the collar then pulled him off of her forcefully, throwing him onto the floor. Lucius offered Hermione his hand which she gladly took, getting to her feet then proceeding to hide behind him.

"Draco what is wrong with you?" Lucius asked, clearly his was livid with his son for using such language and towards a guest.

"That's what she is!" Draco jumped up and tried to yell back but his father's glare was starting to make him question his yelling.

" _Hermione_ is a _guest_ and you will treat her appropriately, do you understand?" Lucius asked, more like demanded of Draco. He had barely noticed Hermione behind him clutching on to his arm peeking out from behind him. Draco had definitely scared her. Hermione saw the glare from Draco and she hid her face in Lucius's back, trembling slightly; she was still a little shook up over what happened the day before and why she couldn't remember what happened, of course she wouldn't tell Lucius that. Lucius was worried if she was alright, Draco had definitely scared her. But he had to take care of him first, then once he was sure she was safe he would worry about it.

"Draco, just g-." He was cut off by Draco storming out of the room and Apparating somewhere, Lucius really didn't really stop to worry where. He quickly turned around to Hermione, as soon as he did she fell into his arms, burying her face in his chest. "Shh, it's alright." He tried to comfort the crying girl. Lucius sighed and just decided to wrap his arms around her and hold her close. Hermione was scared, but she didn't know what to do, so when Lucius turned around she couldn't help it as the tears fell, so she let them. Hermione collapsed against him crying, she sighed, calming down a little when he wrapped his arms around her. Lucius led them over to the couch then sat down, pulling her down into his lap. Hermione laid her head on his shoulder laying against him. Lucius held her close, running his fingers through her hair.

"Are you alright, my dear?" Lucius asked quietly as Hermione had worked herself into a fit of hiccups. Lucius tried not to laugh, but they were cute, so he chewed his lip to keep quiet. "I'm so sorry about Draco, Hermione. I didn't know he was coming over, or that he would act that way." Lucius told her trying not to get mad again.

"It's okay, and thank you, Lucius, I-I um, don't know what I would have done." Hermione explained her voice wavering slightly.

"It's okay." He reassured her gently as he traced figures into her back. He had to admit he did love the way the dress fit her, it was a beautiful color, of course because it was his house color but it was still elegant on her.

"I really love the dress, it's beautiful." Hermione admitted with a faint blush. Lucius was glad that she was feeling better, and to change the subject.

"Hm, it does look rather fetching on you." Lucius told her with a small smirk, Hermione blushed again but let out a small giggle. She gently moved down to sit next to him and leaned into his side. Lucius smiled and let her, he could deal with cuddling every now and then. Narcissa wasn't really one to cuddle so it was nice to have someone that close, it made him feel content, human even.

"Thank you." She smiled brightly at the compliment.

"Of course, my dear." Lucius grinned back at her, he found her rather dashing, even if she was his son's sworn enemy, or that she went to school with him. Age didn't matter as much as whether or not he was even worthy of happiness.

"Um, Lucius?" Hermione asked a little worriedly when he had stopped talking, taking to starring off in to space.

"Oh, I'm being a terrible host aren't I? Sorry, I must have been caught in my thoughts." He said looking back to her. She blushed slightly, she didn't mean to disturb him.

"Oh no, it's quiet alright." She insisted with a sweet smile.

"Would you care to join me for breakfast then perhaps, a walk around the grounds?" Lucius stood offering her his hand. Hermione beamed up at him and took his hand, letting him help haul her to her feet, then right her as she wobbled slightly. Lucius placed his hand at the small of her back as she started to stumble. "Come here…" Lucius told her as he opened his free arm to her. Hermione smiled weakly and ducked in against his side, leaning against him as he moved his arm around to her waist. "It's alright, let's get some food in you; maybe you will feel better." Lucius told her and held her close.

"Thank you, I know you don't have to do this…" Hermione said quietly as he led her to the dining room. Lucius put her in a chair on the right of the head of the table. Pulling her chair out, then pushing it in, Lucius sat her down, then sat next to her; trading it for his usual spot at the head of the table. Hermione smiled and relaxed next to him.

"What would you like for breakfast, my dear?" He asked gently, as he snapped his fingers for Tippy.


	4. How Could You?

I give you all a longer chapter because I just couldn't wait to post this all at once. Also it all seems to fit well together. Enjoy, my darlings!

"Good morning Master, Misses. What can Tippy get for you?" Tippy said happily. "Oh! Misses your clothes are on the dresser!" Tippy whispered to her, behind a hand making Hermione giggle.

"Thank you, Tippy." Hermione whispered back making the little elf squeak with embarrassment. "Um, can I have pancakes and pumpkin juice?" Hermione asked shyly. Lucius only chuckled at her and nodded

"Tippy? Some pumpkin juice, earl grey, pancakes, sausage and coffee, please." Lucius asked and Tippy nodded, she left with a crack then as Lucius and Hermione were talking a few minutes later she cracked back in then it all appeared with a snap of her fingers. Hermione smiled and took her glass of pumpkin juice, sipping it lightly. "I don't remember the last time I had pancakes." Lucius told her making her giggle, she could imagine Draco stuffing his face with the stuff at Hogwarts; she saw it once.

"Me either. Um I wanted to talk about what happened when I came here..." Hermione admitted with a small frown, she still couldn't remember.

"Yes, I was going to wait until you were comfortable talking about it. Oh! I forgot to give you something it slipped my mind when the incident with Draco happened. I believe I found your bag. _Accio_." Lucius _accio-_ ed her bag to her and Hermione smiled brightly.

"Thank you so much!" She exclaimed brightly and this made Lucius smile. "Now, I um don't remember what happened so maybe you could use _Legilimens_ on me and see if you could tell what happened." Hermione offered hopefully, at this Lucius seemed shocked. Would she actually trust him enough to allow him in her mind?

"Would you be okay with this, Hermione?" Lucius asked, quickly recovering from his shock, determined not to let it show.

"Of course! I trust you Lucius." She smiled brightly at him and went to reach for the pancakes but blushed when she realized her arm wouldn't stretch the full length needed. Lucius smiled and put one pancake on her plate. Hermione nodded her thanks and went to cut her food but her hands were shaking far too much.

"My dear, are you alright? You're shaking…" Lucius took her hands into his and set the cutlery down. He turned to look at her and she looked fine except for the fact that she was trembling all over.

"I feel fine wh-." She doubled over in pain at this and Lucius stood up quickly his chair flying back and toppling over, from the speed and force at which he moved. He kneeled down next to Hermione and turned her chair to face him.

"What is wrong pet? What hurts?" He took her face in his hands and forced her to look at him. She let out another moan of pain and Lucius grimaced.

"C-cruci-cru"

"Aftereffects?" Lucius cut the brown haired witch off, she nodded and fell out of her chair. Lucius picked her up in his arms and rushed her to his room where he had potions easily accessible. "Tippy!" Lucius yelled as he made his way into the bedroom with his hands full of Hermione. He laid her on the bad and the elf appeared.

"Master called Ti-…" She cut herself off. "Is Missus alright?" The little elf quickly made her way to the potion stores. "Which ones?" She asked quickly.

"Pepper-Up and the healing draught for _Crucio_." He held her against him as she shook. Lucius leaned against the headboard with her in his arms.

"Here you are Master." She held the bottles out to Lucius. Lucius took one and tilted it up to her lips. Hermione took the potions with the help of Lucius.

"That's it; we are getting Sev over here..." Lucius growled lightly and cast a Patronus. It was a beautiful Jaguar. "Go to Severus; it's an emergency. There has been an attack." He sent it out. Within a few moments Severus was bursting into the room, Tippy hot on his heels.

"Lucius what happened?" He asked worriedly. Then he noticed Hermione Granger sitting in his best friend's lap. "What happened, Miss Granger? Are you alright?" She tried to answer but doubled over as another wave of pain coursed through her. Lucius grabbed a pain potion and administered it to her carefully.

"She seems to have aftereffects from prolonged exposure to the _Cruciatus_ curse, old friend. And rather recently too." Lucius explained and held the witch close to him protectively. He was not letting her out of his or Severus' sight. Severus lifted the back of his hand to her forehead and noticed that her temperature was spiking.

"Try to get some sleep, Miss Granger. It will help the potions fight off the aftereffects." Severus told her and moved her hair out her face. He trailed his hand down to her neck and checked her lymph nodes to check for any signs of illness. They were slightly swollen but nothing of any real consequence. He moved back up to near her jawline and checked her pulse; it was erratic and rising quickly. Shit!" Severus cursed under his breath and pulled her out of Lucius's hold and laid her flat on the bed. He set a counter spell on her for the potions that were given to her. "What did you give her?" Severus growled and gave her a potion for the reaction. Lucius looked affronted but grabbed the empty phials. Severus sighed as her heart rate dropped significantly. "She's stabilizing. She should be fine in a little while." Severus sat on the bed next to Hermione and took the bottles from Lucius "They seemed to have somehow managed to become contaminated with dust. It compromised the effects of some of the combined ingredients. She will be fine. I will brew some fresh potions for her. May I make use of your lab Lucius?" Severus asked as he covered the young witch with a blanket. Hermione snuggled down under the covers; all of the sudden she was extremely cold. "Are you cold Miss Granger?" Severus asked and she nodded trying to burrow further under the covers. Severus smiled, chuckled slightly, and set a warming charm on the blankets and sheets under her.

"T-Thank you Professor Snape…" Hermione mumbled into the pillow.

"I haven't been your professor for years Miss Granger, you may call me Severus." He stood and looked to his friend.

"You know you are always welcome here Severus; and you always have access to use the lab, you know that." Lucius chuckled at his friend and Severus nodded to his friend.

"Thank you Lucius. I will check back in about an hour or so." Severus exchanged a hug with his friend checked on the witch once more before exiting the room to raid the lab. The lab at Malfoy Manor was more equipped than some of the fanciest and most prestigious labs in the whole of Brit- no, Europe. Severus opened the lab doors and was met with the creamy walls and dark floors, the equipment all had proper places and such. Severus brewed any basic potions that people would have in their stores. It was about midday by the time he was done. Severus sent back to Lucius's room and found him doing paper work on the couch in his quarters, his work spread over the table and the opposite side of the couch. "You need to empty your stores, old friend." Severus explained and Lucius looked at him as if he had gone 'round the bend. "Do not worry, I brewed new stores for you. They are all equipped with charms to keep them stable and under stasis." At this Lucius merely nodded and got up to do so. He looked over at Hermione and decided he should move her to her own rooms but he didn't like having her so far away. Lucius decided she could stay where she was for now. He and Severus talked and shared some brandy for a while. They still could not figure out how this had happened.

"Severus, she did want me to look into her memories to see if I could find anything. Perhaps you could do it; you are much better at it than me." He goaded the dark haired man with a smirk. Severus let out a chuckle and smiled.

"Of course, I do owe her this, at the very least; to find her attackers. As hesitant as I am to admit it, I do not like seeing her hurt, not after all she did for me, and you too Lu." Severus explained and Lucius knew he was right. Hermione let out a small groan and raised a hand to her head. Where was sh-. All of the sudden everything in the past couple days came rushing back and she _remembered_. Not just Lu and Sev, but _everything_. It was him, but how could he?!

"Y-you! H-how could you?" She yelled weakly as she got up. Severus went to her side quickly and she brushed him away. "How bloody fucking could you?! I trusted you! You worthless sniveling piece of Shit!" She stormed out and went to her room, she only made it as far as the middle of the hallway before collapsing to the floor.


End file.
